It is a well-known problem that during tree felling there is often little or no warning as to when the tree actually starts falling. Not only is this of concern for the logsman working on the tree to be felled, but also for any logsmen (or other persons) in the vicinity. The same is true for cutting down lamp posts, electric poles and the like.
Traditionally, the logsman must follow strict safety protocols including establishing an escape route, and giving oral warnings (“TIMBER!”) as to when the tree starts to fall.
However, not all warnings are heard by all persons, and also, sometimes the warning is given too late as the logsman may be distracted by something or the tree starts falling before the logsman expected it to fall thereby catching the logsman off guard—who may be busy retrieving further tree felling wedges or other tools.
There is thus a need for an improved manner of “sounding” or giving an alert as to when a tree that is being felled starts to fall.